


Do it for Aslan

by MercuryM



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryM/pseuds/MercuryM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you hiding inside a closet?” </p><p>It was too dark to see her expression but there was enough light filtering through the cracks of the doors to see her duck her head down in embarrassment.</p><p>“I was looking for Narnia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it for Aslan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cescalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cescalia/gifts).



> This is a gift for [Helen](http://horcruxa.tumblr.com/) via the [bellarke valentines](http://bellarkevalentines.tumblr.com/) gift exchange event. I had lots of fun with it, mostly because I saddled it with so many Narnia references (which were actually a hit so ha!), and you know, stuck in a closet trope is always an A+ in my book.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to [Jo](http://earthbellamy.tumblr.com/) and [Jade](http://legendofclarke.tumblr.com/) for the quick beta read.

Bellamy managed to evade two rowdy children and the overflowing bag of a disgruntled-looking old lady before making it somewhat safely to the far corner of the bedroom section of IKEA. His sister, however, was nowhere to be found.

Cursing, and ignoring the angry glare the woman next to him threw him, Bellamy turned on his heel, desperately looking for any sign of Octavia’s red shirt. He knew they shouldn’t have strayed off the path and headed straight to the kitchen appliances. But no, Octavia just had to take a quick look at the cute pillows on one of the beds and now she was gone, lost in the overwhelming Sunday crowd.

Calling her turned out to be futile and Bellamy was stuck standing awkwardly next to a big wardrobe, with mirrored sliding doors and giant pink butterfly stickers on them. Between checking his phone and searching for his sister in the crowd, it took Bellamy a while to notice that something wasn’t quite right with the wardrobe.

One of the sliding doors sat ajar and somebody was peeking out from _inside the wardrobe_. When he tried to take a better look, the door slid shut and he was left blinking owlishly at his reflection. Surely he had imagined the whole thing. He had seen people take naps on the beds but to take residence in one of the wardrobes was too weird, even for IKEA.

Pocketing his phone, Bellamy pulled the sliding door aside and was met with few empty clothes hangers. Frowning, he peeked towards the back of the wardrobe where two eyes shone in the darkness. Before he could even voice his confusion, he was grabbed by his arm and the front of his shirt and pulled inside, door sliding shut not so quietly behind him.

“What the fuck?” Bellamy banged his head on one of the hangers and crashed into the mysterious person.

“Shhh! They’ll hear!” The voice – a woman’s voice – hissed back and a hand came up to try and close his mouth, but instead it almost knocked his glasses off his nose.

“Are you insane?”

He got an elbow in the ribs for the trouble and he had hard time keeping his anger in check. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t dislodged her hand from his biceps and gotten out of the wardrobe but it wasn’t like he had anything to do at the moment with Octavia missing and all, and well, he could never say no to satisfying his curiosity.

So he bit his scathing retort back and tried a different approach.

“Why are you hiding inside a closet?”

It was too dark to see her expression but there was enough light filtering through the cracks of the doors to see her duck her head down in embarrassment.

“I was looking for Narnia.”

“Seriously? This is what you’re going with? What are you, like ten?”

“Fuck off, I like Narnia.”

“If this is your way of telling me that you believe in talking lions maybe you’re crazier than I initially thought.”

“And yet, you’re still here.”

Well, she had a point, Bellamy had to give her that.

“So?” he probed her again and felt her whole body sag against his.

“I saw my ex and I might have panicked a bit.”

“A bit?”

“Okay, maybe a lot.”

Bellamy snorted – that was the understatement of the century. She huffed and he could feel her hot breath on his neck and suddenly he was all too aware how close they were standing next to each other. He went to move back but knocked into the hangers again and she shushed him once more.

“Is your ex that scary?”

“No,” she muttered something else and he had to strain his ears to hear her, “but he’s here with my ex-girlfriend and I’m so not looking forward to that meeting.”

“Ouch. Tell me they haven’t bonded together over how awful of a girlfriend you are?”

She lifted her head to protest a bit too fast for Bellamy to predict and bumped his chin rather painfully.

“God,” Bellamy winced and rubbed his jaw, “you’re a walking human disaster.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” She sounded dejected and for a moment Bellamy felt awful – he hadn’t meant to bring her down despite her lacking people skills. (Who dragged people inside a wardrobe for fuck’s sake?)

He lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder, accidentally grazing her boob on the way up. He coughed to hide the way his chest felt tight and the speeding of his heartbeat, and pretended not to notice the way she held her breath.

“Hey, it’s a nightmare out there. I’m pretty sure they’re long gone by now.”

“And if they’re not, what’re you going to do? Swoop in and save the day?”

Bellamy didn’t like her mocking, harsh tone and pushed her back against the side of the wardrobe, creating some space between them.

“Don’t put words in my mouth. Besides, I thought with you being one of Aslan’s Chosen kids you would know how to throw a punch.”

Her laugh was a welcoming distraction and it did wonders to disperse the tension that had unwittingly creeped over them. Maybe it worked a bit too well because he was tempted to slide the door open so that he could see her smile up at him. She was witty and charming and a bit of an asshole and he really wanted to put a face to her voice.

“You’re secretly a giant nerd, aren’t you?” she teased and he tried not to smile in return.

“I plead the fifth.”

She straightened up and finally released her hold on his arm and it wasn’t until then that he felt how warm her hold actually was, and the cold that seeped back in its stead left him perplexed.

“I’ll let you have that one only because I’m sure I already have my answer. And uh,” he felt more than he saw her wave her hand around almost sheepishly, “sorry for the whole ‘pulling you into the wardrobe with me’ thing.”

“And here I thought this was your usual method of getting people alone in dark places.”

“I’m afraid it only works on the Narnia believers,” she replied cheekily.

Was she _flirting_?

“Lucky me then.”

Was he _flirting back_? (Octavia would never let him live this down.)

His hand had just found hers in the darkness, their sweaty fingers intertwining together, and she had placed her other one on his chest to balance on her toes as she leaned to kiss him when the closet door opened and the blinding light made them pull apart and shield their eyes.

The man that had interrupted them stood there gaping until he decided to turn around and pretend he hadn’t seen them at all.

Bellamy silently thanked him for his lack of comment and turned to face his mysterious kidnapper of sorts. Her blond wavy hair was pulled back in a loose braid and her striking blue eyes were giving him the same assessment he was giving her. She was shorter than him – he knew that – but her curves drew him in and he wanted to trace his hands along her hips. There was something in the set of her mouth that spoke of his demise, but oh, what sweet fall that would be.

Her soft ‘Huh.’ brought him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

She shook her head and bit her lip. “Nothing. I just didn’t expect you to look like… _that_.”

“Like what?”

She scowled and crossed her arms in front of her, drawing his attention to her chest. “It’s unfair that you’re hot and still getting my C.S. Lewis references.”

“You think I’m hot?” He wasn’t vain but coming from her it definitely boosted his ego; after all, she was beautiful, but most importantly funny and sarcastic and exactly what he could appreciate in a partner.

“And modest too.” She rolled her eyes and he chuckled, his ears taking on a pink hue.

Bellamy raked his hand through his shaggy hair and looked around. “The coast seems clear.”

“Actually,” she tugged an errant curl behind her ear and licked her lips nervously, “I think I still see them.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Taking a step closer, she let her shoulder bump against his. “I might need backup.”

“I left my armor at home.” Her mouth formed an ‘o’ and she smiled stiffly. “However, I’ve been told I take on the role of a fake boyfriend pretty well.”

She seemed pleasantly surprised. “Do tell.” He offered her his arm and she looped hers around. “I think I’ll need a practical demonstration before I can agree with that statement.”

“Of course…” he trailed off and looked at her questioningly.

“Clarke Griffin, pleased to meet you.”

“Bellamy Blake, the pleasure is all mine.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re going to milk this for all that it’s worth it, aren’t you?”

“You can bet your ass I will.”

“We just met and you’re already thinking about my ass.”

“To be fair, you’re the one who dragged me in a dark closet.”

“I apologized!”

“You should’ve kept your apology and kissed me better instead.”

Clarke froze and Bellamy cursed his big mouth; it was just a slip, he didn’t mean anything by it. While he did find her company enjoyable and she was definitely pretty, he didn’t plan on initiating anything unless she was fully on board with it, too.

Just as he was gearing up to apologize, she laughed and pulled him along with the crowd.

“You still haven’t impressed me enough to deserve a kiss, Blake.”

He swung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close enough to brush the shell of her ear with his lips.

“ _You’re so on, Griffin_.”

(When Octavia called him two hours later, Bellamy ignored her call in favor of making Clarke fall apart under his mouth and tongue.

It was a good day to be looking at magical closets.)


End file.
